Second Chance
by whispersoftly90
Summary: I hope they understand, I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Here is my chance.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So, this is set sometime in the future, at least four years. It centers around my made up character, and her relationship with Tim, Billy and the other characters we all love. Read and please reveiw, I want to know if you think I should continue this_

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Friday Night Lights._

* * *

Jess stood on the edge of the road looking at the house. She was sure that she was at the right place; she knew this town like the back of her palm. She played with the strap of her duffle bag, unsure of what to do now. The faint Texas breeze ruffled her hair. Finally, she took a deep breath and made the trek across the front yard. She knocked on the door and waited. Eventually, Tim answered the door flicking his long hair out of his eyes before looking at her.

"Jess? Is that you?" he questioned.

She couldn't respond. She just nodded and tried to stop the tears that pricking the back of her eyes from falling. She had missed him, and Billy. Why did it have to be these circumstances that brought her home?

He asked no more questions, just opened the door wider so that she could come in. He did throw a questioning glance at the duffle bag slung over her shoulder, but didn't comment on it. Jess saw a blonde sitting on the couch, she vaguely recognized the girl, but couldn't place her. She dropped her duffle on the floor and settled into the barstool at the counter. Tim leaned against the counter and looked at her, before breaking the silence.

"Jess, is everything ok?" he asked gently. That was all it took, and Jess broke down in tears. The sobs wrecked her body, and she tried to tell Tim what she was doing there, but she kept choking on the words. Tim looked startled for a moment, before crossing the distance between them and wrapping his strong arms around her. She leaned into him, continuing to sob into his shirt. The blonde had dropped her issue of Cosmo and was now coming towards them, a questioning look in her eyes.

Eventually Jess calmed down enough to tear her away from the flannel that had been soaking up her tears. Tim, who still had his arms around looked bewildered.

"Sorry" she mumbled. "I just...uh..." she trailed off before launching into her story.

He was there again, bottle of whiskey in his hand, gesturing to her as she came through the door.

"Where've yous been?" he slurred over the music.

_She ignored him and continued to her room before he stuck his arm out, stopping her. _

_"I asked you a question!" he shouted. She struggled against the hand holding her left wrist before retreating into her mother's bedroom. She had a bottle of red wine in her hand, half gone. _

_"What is going on?" Jess demanded. _

_Her mother looked at her for a long time before sighing, "he's just having some fun Jess. Leave well enough alone."_

_"No. He has a problem. You have a problem. I can't live like this!" She screamed. She was pacing across the small room. _

_Her mother stood up and screamed, "This is our life. We can't change it."_

_"Yes you can! I can! I'm leaving!" Jess declared._

_"Then leave!" her mother screamed. Jess stopped panting, and looked at her mother. "Leave", she repeated._

_"I will." Jess left the room, packed her bag, and left the house. She didn't know what she would do, but she was leaving._

By the time she was done, Tim had let her go. He was pacing the room; his hands balled into tights fists at his sides. Jess sniffled, her face red. She looked up to see the blonde place her hand on Tim's shoulder as he passed. He stopped, and took two deep breaths.

"You'll stay here," he declared, not looking at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't have to..." she trailed off. She didn't know where she would go if she didn't live with Tim, but she didn't want to pressure him into this.

"You'll stay here," he repeated, ending the conversation. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. She heard the roar of his truck coming to life, before the tires peeled out of the driveway. The blonde sighed, grabbed her jacket off the arm of the couch and left. Jess sat alone.

* * *

Two hours later, Jess was sitting on the couch, thumbing through the abandoned Cosmo, when Billy walked through the door. He went right to the couch and gave Jess a hug, before making his way to the fridge for a beer.

"So, long time no see, cus," Billy said. Jess opened her mouth to speak, but Billy continued, "Tim told me what happened, kind of. He was crazed, I'm surprised he didn't drive up and beat them for putting you out like that. He's calmed down a bit, though. Should be home soon." He took a sip of his beer and looked at her. "You ok?" he questioned.

She looked up at him and sighed, "I will be." He nodded, and then sat down next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his side. "I missed you," she whispered into his shirt.

They were silent for a while, until Billy's slow drawl cut through the quiet. "Y'know, we never wanted you to have to deal with all this. We thought you would have a better life than we did. But sometimes, things they just don't, just don't work out. I'll be ok, though. It will be."

She nodded and replied, "I know."

* * *

The next morning, Jess woke up with a crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch. She pulled the blanket off her; Tim must have thrown it over her when he came home. She sat up a rubbed the sleep from her eyes when Tim walked out of the bathroom.

"Cereal?" he questioned, opening a cabinet and pulling out a box. She nodded, walking towards him. He handed her a bowl full of Cheerios, before pouring some into his own bowl. She sat and quietly chewed on her breakfast before speaking.

"Thanks" she whispered, before the silence overtook them again.

"So, I guess we should probably get you to the school and sign you up, or whatever" Tim said, running his hands through his long hair.

"School?" she questioned, looking up from her cereal confused; they had never talked about how permanent this would be.

"Yeah, I mean if you're gonna stay here you should go to school, right?"

"Yeah, school" Jess responded before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"Good" Tim said to no one in particular. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I forgot to mention that the title and the summary are from the song by Shinedown. Enjoy chapter 2..._

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own FNL_

* * *

Jess sat in the passenger seat, the back of her thighs sticking to the seat of the truck, her ponytail brushing the back of her neck and her left arm resting on the open window. Tim's eyes were half-closed, staring at the September heat rising off the asphalt. Silence continued to stretch between them; Tim hadn't said much before leaving for work that day, only that he would come by during his lunch break to take her to school to meet with "Coach's wife." He then left, going off to complete another job for Riggins Construction.

The truck pulled into a parking spot, students who were outside looked up as Tim got out, the girls swooning as he walked past. Jess followed, pulling her denim skirt down, her converse squeaking on the linoleum when they entered the school. Tim knew right where he was going, and opened the door to the principal's office after only knocking once. The woman looked up from her desk before plastering a huge grin on her face.

"Tim, how good to see you!" she trilled, her voice awfully cheerful.

"'Lo Mrs. Taylor, how are you?" Tim asked politely, ushering Jess through the door.

"Well I'm just fine Tim. Now who is this? How can I help you two?" Mrs. Taylor questioned, eyeing Jess.

"This is my cousin, Jessica. She's staying with me now, so we should get her in school or something" Tim explained gesturing at Jess.

"Are you her guardian now, Tim?" she asked politely, the grin on her face starting to fade.

"Well, I guess, she's living here now, so..." Tim trailed off.

"Legally, though, you are not her guardian, correct?"

"No, I mean, she's just staying in Dillon now."

"Tim, I don't know what I can do, if you aren't her legal guardian I can't register her."

Jess, who had remained silent, looked down at her shoes.

"Ms. Taylor, please, she has to stay with me."

The woman sighed before addressing Jess, "honey, why don't you go have a seat outside so I can talk to Tim here?"

Jess nodded and left, shooting a pleading glance at Tim on her way out. She lingered outside the door to listen as Tim explained her story, "Look, Ms. T, she has a real bad home life, and she had to get out. Her parents are drunks, and she can't live with them. She's got nowhere else to go, Billy and me are her only family that is still around. She's got nowhere else."

"Tim" the woman said gently, "do you know how to raise a teenage girl? Do you have any idea how difficult it is? Especially with this girl, who seems to have been through an awful lot? Are you sure about this? I could contact social services, and..."

Tim cut her off, "No. She's staying with me. We take care of family. I'm going to take care of her just like Billy took care of me. Now, please, just get her into school."

Mrs. Taylor sighed before finally speaking again, "I'll need to get her records from her previous school, where'd she go before?"

"Thank you" Tim breathed before calling Jess back in. Smiling, she walked back into the room.

* * *

Clutching a folder containing her new schedule, locker number, and other information, Jess followed Tim down the hallway towards the exit. Tim stopped abruptly, his hand clapping the back of a tall dark haired boy who was searching through his locker. The boy looked up, before smiling.

"Hey Tim!" he greeted "what brings you around here?"

"My cousin" Tim replied jerking his thumb in her general direction, "starting tomorrow."

The boy smiled at her, "cool. I'm Chris, by the way" he said, shifting his books to his left arm so he could stick his right hand out towards her.

She shook his hand, responding, "I'm Jess. Nice to meet you."

"So, Chris" Tim interrupted, "when we gonna work on your game?"

"Day after tomorrow ok?" Chris responded tearing his attention away from Jess.

"That works, I'll meet you on the field after practice." Tim said, starting to walk away.

"See you then Tim" Chris called after the retreating figure then added, "Bye Jess."

Jess smiled a small smile and continued out to the truck.

* * *

Jess was making dinner when Tim came into the house after work, Billy following him. Tim grabbed two beers from the fridge, while Billy took a handful of pasta out of the pot.

"I didn't know you were gonna make dinner" Tim stated, gesturing at the pots on the stove.

"I just figured it would be something nice to do. We need to eat" Jess replied, a little unsure of her gesture.

"Yeah, Tim. Now, don't be complaining when a woman makes you dinner" Billy joked, hitting his brother on the arm.

"I wasn't complaining" Tim muttered as he retreated to the bathroom. Jess let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. For the past two days that she had been there every encounter with Tim had been filled with awkward silences, punctuated with short meaningless conversations. She was unsure if Tim really wanted her around.

"It's fine" Billy said to her. "He's just upset about your situation, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. It doesn't help that he doesn't really know how to talk to you either. Once you settle into a routine it will be fine."

Jess nodded, before sighing and asking, "You staying for dinner Billy?"

Billy nodded, "Mindy's working tonight, and I ain't no iron chef." He laughed a little before continuing, "starting school tomorrow, huh?"

Jess and Billy continued their conversation, and Tim joined in when he returned. It became less awkward with time, and as the three sat down to eat, Jess thought that this actually was kind of nice.

After dinner Tim helped Jess with the dishes, as Billy left to go home. While Jess was drying the last plate, the blonde from before entered the house.

"Tim" she exclaimed, "I just had the worst day ever." She sat on the couch and put her head on her lap.

Tim leaned back against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked, "really?"

She looked up to tell him off, but noticed Jess. "Oh, hi. I'm Tyra." She said, raising her hand to wave at Jess from across the room.

"I'm Jess" she replied, smiling uncertainly at her.

"You're the cousin, right? I remember the boys talking about you sometimes."

"Yeah, that's me" Jess said. "Tim, I'm gonna go to my room now, get ready for school. It was nice meeting you Tyra," she said, before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

Tyra raised her eyebrows at Tim, "you gave her my room?"

"She's staying here now; and she'll be here every night, unlike some people who just stop by when they have a bad day. Besides, there's always room for you in my bed" Tim responded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams" Tyra laughed.

"Yeah" Tim breathed, silence settling in the room.

"So, why's she staying here?" Tyra asked.

"It's just a bad situation, and she's got nowhere else to go I guess. She's family," he surmised, crossing the living room to sit next to her on the couch.

"You know what you're doing?" She asked.

"No" he admitted, quietly.

"You're a good guy Tim," she said, patting him on the thigh before reaching for the remote on the coffee table. "What's good on TV tonight?" and the two settled in to watch whatever Tyra picked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

Jess looked out the window of the truck, her fingers playing with the cover of the blue five star notebook that sat on her lap. She watched as her new peers passed by, not even noticing the big black vehicle.

"You know" Tim interrupted her thoughts, "you're gonna have to get out sometime." Silence was his reply. "I've got work, and you've got school." He looked at her pointedly. She turned and faced him, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip in response. Eventually, she reached her right hand to the door handle and slid off the seat.

"Thanks, Tim" she said, before closing the door and turning away. With a deep breath she slowly and carefully marched towards Dillon High School. Tim remained in the parking lot, watching her retreating figure until she entered the doors, and became part of the amalgam of bodies inside.

Jess looked down at the black ink on her left hand that showed her locker number and combination. She tried to find number 812, but had no idea where to start. She decided instead to just try and find her first class, so she fished her schedule out of the bottom of the bag, and then set off to find room 124. She had a map that Mrs. Taylor gave her, with everything highlighted and labeled, but she did not want to be that girl who had to use a map. She would not draw more attention to herself as the new girl. So, she continued down the hallway, scanning the doors for a sign marking 'R. Johnson, United States History and Government, Room 124.' Jess saw Chris, laughing with a group of boys all wearing Panthers paraphernalia. When he saw her he smiled and waved, bid a goodbye to his friends and walked over to her.

"Hey, Jess. You finding everything ok?" he asked falling in step with her as she continued her trek.

"Hi, uhm, actually, I couldn't find my locker, and now I'm looking for my first class, but, that's not going too well either" Jess admitted with a nervous laugh. She was usually carefree and confident, but ever since she came to Dillon, she'd been second guessing herself; and being around this boy made her feel even more self-conscious.

"What do you have first? I'll show you."

"US history" she responded automatically "room 124."

"Ok, yeah, this way" Chris said, before making a sharp right turn down the next hallway. "What else do you have in the way of classes?" he inquired, continuing his mission.

"Uhm" Jess mumbled before reaching into her purse and then placing the schedule in Chris' outstretched hand. He read the schedule nodding a couple times before returning it.

"We have math and Spanish together. And chem lab next." Chris said before coming to a halt in front of the room they had been searching for. "Here you are m'lady," he said, gesturing towards the door, "I'll meet you back here at the end of the period." Upon seeing Jess' questioning gaze he explained, "I can walk you to chemistry, you don't know where that is either, right? So, I'll see you later." Without even waiting for an answer, he walked away leaving a small smile on Jess' face as she entered the class room and made her way to Mr. Johnson's desk. The teacher was searching for something on his desk when Jess approached.

"Hi, I'm Jess Riggins, today's my first day" she said introducing herself.

"Schedule" the man grunted, not even looking up from the heap of papers. She held it out for him, and he eventually abandoned his search to read her schedule. "Riggins, hey. Any relation to Tim?" the man inquired.

"He's my cousin, sir."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jess. You can have a seat wherever," he said, handing her back her paper, then gesturing to the rows of desks. People continued to filter into the room, talking amongst themselves and sitting with their peers. Jess made her way to the second desk from the front closest to the door. The bell rang a moment later, however the chatter did not cease, as Mr. Johnson continued to search his desk. A few stragglers were still entering the room when he found the attendance sheet, and triumphantly placed it on the top of the pile, before making his way to the front of the room.

"Good morning and welcome to United States History…"

* * *

Jess was waiting on the lunch line when she heard some girls whispering behind her, "She's Tim's cousin, y'know. Don't know why she's here, but she's living with him I heard…"

"She's a Riggins, so she must be bad news" the other girl whispered. Jess ignored the whispers and glances, merely handing the lunch lady a couple bills before stuffing her Vitamin Water and muffin in her purse before she walked into the cafeteria. She stopped outside the doorway, unsure of where to go now. She hadn't really met anyone new, and she hadn't seen Chris since second period. Moreover, she didn't want to intrude on anyone's lunch time, especially Chris'. She spotted a doorway to the left that was open to a courtyard occupied by some picnic tables. She decided that would be her best bet and walked outside to one of the empty tables. She was eating her muffin and enjoying the warm Texas sun when a tray piled high with food was placed to her right and Chris sat down.

"Hey" he greeted, "mind if we join you." Jess smiled a relieved smile, ignored the stares of everyone else in the courtyard, and was barely able to say "sure, no problem" when Chris' friends-two other guys and a girl-joined them.

"So guys, this is Jess" Chris said, "and Jess this is Danny, Michelle and Steve" he continued, gesturing at each of them.

Danny and Michelle were obviously the standard high school couple Jess observed: Danny was wearing a Panther's football shirt and had his arm draped around Michelle's shoulders, as Michelle smiled at Jess before turning her attention to her boyfriend, her ponytail swishing with the movement. Steve was handsome, in a rugged sort of way, and gave Jess a small nod and smirk before starting to eat his pizza.

"How's your day going, Jess?" Chris questioned. Jess answered, and soon she was talking animatedly to Chris and Steve as they told her what to do and what not to do at Dillon High. She was more comfortable with Chris, and was glad that she could talk with him and Steve so easily. By the end of the period, Jess was pretty sure she had made at least two friends.

* * *

Jess readjusted the strap of her purse for the tenth time while she waited for Tim to come pick her up after school. They had never discussed it – Tim wasn't that talkative recently – but Jess just assumed he'd be there. After standing in the parking lot for 20 minutes, she finally called Tim.

"Hello" Tim answered after about five rings.

"Hey, Tim, it's Jess, I was just wondering if you were on your way to pick me up, or if Billy was coming, or how I was going to get home?" Jess questioned.

"Ah, shit" Tim said, before taking a long pause. "Look, Jess, we're pretty tied up here right now, why don't you get a ride from someone or something."

Jess contemplated whom she could ask, Chris and Steve both had football practice, and while she had met some friendly people in her classes, she certainly wasn't comfortable bumming off rides from them. "I don't really know anyone, besides football players, so…" Jess trailed off, hoping Tim could take a 20-minute break.

"Look, if you can't find a ride, just hang out till after football practice, I'm coming down to the school anyway to coach someone, so just wait till I'm done I guess."

"Fine, see you later Tim" Jess said, hanging up before he could say anything else. She sighed, then made her way to the football stadium for the afternoon. Sitting down on the bleachers she watched as some of the players walked out from the locker room, she recognized a few from some of her classes, but were unsure of their names. Once all the players were out, she watched them run a couple drills before she got bored; she put her ipod headphones in, and laid down on the bleacher, removing the straps of her tank top to avoid weird tan lines. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Two hours later, Tim shook her awake. He grunted at her, and then walked off towards the truck; she gathered her belongings and followed. Once in the truck Tim apologized, "look I'm sorry about that. I just wasn't thinking. Tomorrow someone will pick you up, ok?"

Jess nodded in response, muttering, "It's ok." It was quiet for a while before Jess spoke again, "why'd you have to come to school though?"

"Remember that kid Chris?" Tim asked, and then continued before Jess could answer, "he plays running back now, my old position, so I'm helping him out, giving him some tips, you know. Passing on my legacy."

"That's cool" Jess responded, remembering her first meeting with Chris.

"Yeah, he's a good kid, a real good kid." Tim started to say something more, but was interrupted by his ringtone. He flipped open the phone and answered with a smile, "hey there Tyra." Jess stared out the window of the truck, letting her thoughts wander to the blonde's mysterious relationship with her cousin. When Tim snapped the phone closed, Jess seized the opportunity to question him.

"Tim, what's up with you and that girl?" she asked.

"Tyra?" he said, a little surprised. "We're friends, have been forever. Nothings going on, she's Mindy's sister. We're just friends."

"Alright" Jess nodded, before they returned to silence.

"Why are you asking?" Tim burst out after a moment.

"I was just wondering. It seemed like you were more than friends, but I don't know."

"We're just friends" Tim stated with finality. "Friends" he repeated, before turning his attention to the road once more. Jess merely nodded, not really accepting his admission.

* * *


End file.
